WhatsALad
"BY TOMORROW NIGH I, WHATSALAD, THE MOST SERENE MODERATOR WILL BE A CHANGED MAN; ACCEPTING ALL FORMS OF ALTERNATIVE HISTORY, WILL NO LONGER BE STRICT, AND THIS WILL NOT ENFORCE HISTORY AND THUS, ENDING MY ERA OF TOXICITY WITHIN RISK!" - Example of WhatsALad's character. 11/12/18 WhatsALad outside of the Risk community. Little is known about WhatsALad before his entry into the Risk Universalis. The user WhatsALad was one of the original members of the Risk Gamenight ''community and a vivacious member of the user Predek's Roblox groups. WhatsALad within the Risk community. Promotions, Tenures in the Moderation Team, Controversy and Demotions. Joining the community in early 2017 - WhatsALad quickly established himself as a ebullient member of the community. WhatsALad was able to prove himself to the administration - finding himself being promoted to Trusted Participant by the ex. administrator Leejj. The user Leejj would quote on the Riskord, "# 1. Statement within the Riskord will be shown at the bottom of the article. # i remebr the dya whatsalad and i met we were having sex''" Less then two months later WhatsALad would be reluctantly positioned as a Trial Moderator by the Respected Peer Seryna_Romanov - at the time a Senior Administrator. Seryna would quote about WhatsALad before trialing him, "I would promote u but your too shady" In a period shorter then a month - the user user Mitsuhito would pass WhatsALad as a TM - promoting him to a moderator. WhatsALad was initially contrived as a TM for his competence in history and his ability to moderate. Nearly two months following his promotion to the Risk moderation team, it seemed that WhatsALad was next in line to the Risk Administration team due to his competence in moderation and history. However, almost out of no where - WhatsALad resigned from the his position. WhatsALad stated it was due to the overall decline of the community, but its more commonly believed he resigned because he was not promoted to the upper administration. WhatsALad following this would fall into a period of inactivity for nearly two months, partly being forgotten from Risk. However, following WhatsALads return to the community - he would be quick to find himself a place within the community; being appointed to the position of a Trial Moderator. This would not last long, with WhatsALad being removed from the moderation team for misplacing multiple cities within Southern France as a joke in a Cold War PRP server - where he reportedly stated, "bruh I hope this server gets griefd lmfao" WhatsALad was granted the chance to apply to rejoin the administration in July by Mitsuhito, however his chance was ruined by WhatsALad stating within the riskord that he had griefed a server over two years ago. As a result WhatsALad was expunged from the community which he would later rejoin within May. In conclusion, WhatsALad has been a controversial figure throughout his tenure - although known for his excellence in the terms of history and competence as a strict moderator, he is more known for his immaturity, lack of respect and his history to troll. Consequently finding himself demoted. WhatsALad outside of Roblox. From what WhatsALad has stated within Discord and Roblox - his real name is Lucas and lives within Ohio. The exact age of the user is not known, but it is believed to be between 14-15. WhatsALad has told members of the community that he is an active soccer player for his high school. References: 1.